


You Keep Me Warm

by rivlee



Series: Gone Are All The Days: D.C.-Metro Tales [16]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivlee/pseuds/rivlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chadara met the parents years ago but that doesn’t make the stress of hosting dinner for the first time any less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amorekay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorekay/gifts).



Chadara liked to sleep-in. It was a luxury she never had growing-up. Momma was usually still too strung-out to make breakfast so it fell to Chadara to take care of things. Then came college where even with her scholarship it was a last minute affair and she got a whole round of eight a.m. classes. She liked those classes though; it meant you could easily tell who was there by choice and who was there by circumstances. She kept with them because afternoons off were perfect for her work schedule. Then followed a slew of seven a.m. to five p.m. jobs and finally her position at NCIS. A normal work and sleep schedule were almost a myth, so when she had the chance, she liked to sleep-in.

It sucked when, instead, she was up at four a.m. watching Saxa sleep. She’s only been back for a week and already Saxa was being asked to head a six-week program down at Oceana in Virginia Beach. Chadara hated it; she knew it was selfish to want Saxa here at all times. Saxa needed to do these things to advance in her career. She had plans that were going to be hard enough to achieve as a military brat with a well-known father. It would be even worse as a woman. Especially worse as a woman who now gladly declared her love for another woman just because she _could_ and not lose her job. Saxa had many glass ceilings and uphill battles to fight in her future. Chadara wasn’t too worried, honestly, it was Saxa. Her whole family came with stubbornness and grim determination in their very DNA. 

This morning’s concerns were more than just worry over Saxa working herself too hard. No, it was a completely different kind of stress. Even though they’d been together for three years so far, this was the very first time Mina and Conrad Metzger would be coming to the apartment for a meal. Large family numbers meant that all dinners, meals, events, etc. were held at the Metzger parents' homestead aka the Base of Operations. Chadara had a distinct feeling tonight had something to do with Diona and Duro clearly heading down the path to an engagement.

Chadara didn’t like weddings; they gave her hives. She’d had to sit through six of her mother’s own ceremonies before she finally made the break from Kentucky. Every single aspect of it left a bad taste in her mouth and while she was perfectly content with the idea of living and sharing a life with someone else the whole _ceremony_ part felt like a lie to her. Then again, Chadara knew life had made her a cynical bitch in many ways. A suspicious one too, which made her a damn good NCIS Field Agent, psychologist reviews be damned. So she had a problem with authority, who didn’t when they made her re-write six months’ worth of reports on a whim? 

Saxa snorted and rolled over, the sheet sleeping down to show the bare skin of her abdomen. Her hair completely covered her face and there was little drool there too. Damn, she was so friggin’ gorgeous. Chadara gently pushed some of the long strands of Saxa’s hair off her face and trailed a finger down her cheek, Back in Kentucky there were certain things proper little churchgoing girls weren’t allowed to be or want. It didn’t matter that Chadara was desperate for any sense of love and affection she could find; it didn’t matter that the only person who cared about her in life was Drusa; all Chadara was supposed to do was be full of flirty smiles, laughs, and marry the quarterback. She’d spent so long denying herself what she wanted, those warnings from her older relatives in Kentucky following her even to the Navy Yard, that Chadara had lived a life of lies until Camilla and Lucy offered trust and friendship. If she’d stayed that way, kept to what they wanted, she’d never have allowed herself Saxa. She’d never know what it meant to be completely and utterly loved. 

There was a reason Chadara never, ever planned to return to where she was born and raised. It sure as hell wasn’t home anymore. 

Chadara really was too emotional for four in the morning. She pressed a kiss to Saxa’s forehead before slipping out of their bed. She pulled one of Saxa’s old sweatshirts over her pajamas (a huge one, stolen from Donar years ago) and shuffled out to the kitchen. She flipped on the lights and squinted in the harsh fluorescent glow. There were plies of clutter and knickknacks all over. This wouldn’t do, not with Conrad and Mina finally seeing more than just the outside of their building. Chadara patted Milo where he slept on top of the counter before pulling out the Lysol, Pledge, and Pine-Sol from the bottom cabinet. She had some work to do. 

 

************************

The kitchen, breakfast nook, and office were all finished before Saxa even stirred from their bedroom. Chadara was holding off on cleaning the bathroom until Saxa took her shower; the woman had a thing with an inability not to get shower gel everywhere. The living room would be the last and largest task. They’d probably have to eat there with the fold-out table Chadara kept for dinner parties that consisted of more than three people. Fuck, she’d need to find a table cloth that wasn’t holiday themed. Maybe she could send Saxa out for one, but sending Saxa to a Bed, Bath, and Beyond unsupervised usually ended in kitchen gadgets they didn’t need or have space to store. She checked the clock and saw it was just past seven. Nasir should be up with Agron by now. She grabbed her phone and pulled up his name, praying he’d answer.

“To what do I owe such an early call?” Nasir asked. “Saxa didn’t get arrested, did she?”

Chadara softly laughed. “No, no, just need your help. I need an actual adult, which means both Metzger brothers are out of the picture, and I don’t want to subject Diona to the scene of Saxa and kitchen gadgets.”

Nasir made a sound of sympathy. Agron shared his sister’s fascination with things like bread makers, Soda Steams, and Panini presses. 

“The big dinner is tonight, right? How are you feeling?” Nasir asked.

Chadara was still convinced he’d smuggled a hidden camera inside the apartment because Nasir _always_ knew.

“I’m nervous as hell,” she admitted. “I don’t understand why it has to be _now_? What’s wrong with the status quo? Is this their subtle way of giving me a final judgment before telling their daughter to find someone else?” Chadara twisted a strand of hair around her fingers and frowned at the split ends. “It’s weird, right? They know me, I know them, why this sudden one-on-one?”

“It’s their way of making you feel like you’re not being slighted with the certainty of Diona and Duro’s wedding plans,” Nasir explained. “Saxa told them how you feel about the whole thing. Diona’s the youngest grandchild and daughter in a large Irish-Catholic family. You know that thing is going to be a mess when combined with the Metzgers. And it’s going to be a real wedding, not a Not-Wedding, so something is going to go wrong.”

“Not-Wedding?” Chadara asked.

Nasir laughed. “It’s a long story that must be shared over drinks. Look, Chadara, don’t freak out. Conrad, Mina, Duro, Agron, Lugo, all of us, we’re fucking proud of you and you allowing us to call you family. This is just a little dinner so you can get undivided attention for once, like you deserve. You could serve hot dogs and beer and it’d still be a success. I’ll be over there once Agron’s back from his morning run. Don’t freak out too bad.”

Chadara snorted. “Easy for you to say, you’re the golden boy.” 

“I think it’s more they never thought someone would ever be stupid enough to fall for Agron and stay. I’ll see you soon.”

Chadara hung up the phone when the line went dead. She patted Milo’s head for a few seconds until the shower switched off. She stood and braced herself for the impact of a shower-fresh Saxa. Not even ten seconds later a strong hand cupped her jaw and pulled her into a rough kiss. Chadara tried not to shiver as wet strands of hair caused water droplets to trail down her now-bare arms. Saxa whined when Chadara pulled away. 

“You have a shopping mission to complete with Nasir,” Chadara said as she cupped Saxa’s face. “I have an apartment to finish cleaning which I cannot do when you’re running around barely dressed.”

Saxa glanced at the clock before running her fingers through Chadara’s hair. “Agron’s not done with his run yet. Once he returns it’ll be at least another hour before Nasir will leave the townhouse. It’ll take me twenty minutes tops to get ready.” She nuzzled the side of Chadara’s neck while her fingers started to sneak under the hem of her shirt. “We have time.”

Chadara did, she really wished they did, but they didn’t. “Not when I have to make lasagna noodles from scratch. I did not take eight hours making my pasta sauce to be served on top of some store-bought egg noodle of shit.” She stopped Saxa’s hands and pulled them close for two sweet kisses to the palms. “Go, get dressed and then help me with the cleaning until Nasir arrives.”

Saxa sighed. “I do so love you covered in the combined scents of lemon and Pledge. You don’t have to do all this, Chadara. My parents know my tendency to leave a mess when I’m off-base.”

“I won’t be comfortable if your parents are sitting in our living room with everything covered in cat hair and a stack of _Guns & Ammo_ being used as a side table. Do this for me?”

Saxa rolled her eyes before kissing Chadara’s cheek. “Whatever you wish, you know I’ll see it done.” She did throw her towel at Chadara before sauntering off to the bedroom as one final blow.

Chadara forced herself to focus on folding the towel to put in the hamper and not all the gorgeous skin and taut body form on display. She turned to find Milo watching her.

“Don’t judge me,” she hissed at the cat.

***************************

The lasagna was baking, the rooms were cleaned, thanks to Nasir the table was set and the tablecloth wasn’t a color that would make anyone’s eyes bleed. Saxa was calmly watching a nature documentary and not throwing couch cushions in a fit of rage over a sports match. Even Milo was refraining from climbing the curtains. The only one left a mess was Chadara. She’d fought the urge to go hide in the bathroom, clutching her cellphone, and making Duro tell her every horrible joke and humorous story he knew. She hadn’t even though about an outfit. She’d been so worried about cleaning and food and what it all meant that she pretty much forgot that whole thing with clothes. She didn’t want to look like she was going to work yet she didn’t want to look like a slob. Or overdressed. Or underdressed. She was now on the floor, in her underwear, leaning against the bedpost and staring at their closet in utter despair. 

“Hey,” Saxa said as she leaned on the doorjamb.

Chadara looked up and nodded. “Hey. Documentary over?”

“I could hear your freaking-out thoughts from the living room. I know you, schatzi.” 

Chadara wrinkled her nose at the nickname. She’d outlawed all the typical ones, so Conrad had handed them a long-list in German until Chadara found one that she could tolerate. Saxa didn’t use it often in respect for Chadara’s dislike of anything that even hinted at the phrase _darling_. The use now must’ve meant Chadara looked just as panicked as she felt.

“I’ve been defeated by the whole fashion thing,” she admitted.

Saxa grinned. “May I make a suggestion?”

Chadara nodded. Saxa immediately went for the dresser, pulling out the sort of casual clothes Chadara only wore on days off. It was only long, flowing skirts and soft linen shirts in there. One sea foam colored skirt and a black top later, Saxa was gesturing for her to stand.

“Isn’t that a little too casual?” Chadara asked.

Saxa shook her head. “These are the clothes you wear around _our_ home on _our_ days off. They’re the clothes you’ve worn to family parties, dinners, and movie outings. This isn’t some test, Chadara. They’re already so fucking proud to count you as family. Trust me, you aren’t getting out anytime soon.” Saxa looked down at her hands. “Unless you want to of course.”

“Don’t be that fucking stupid. I have not put up with struggling through our first ten dates over seven months thanks to leaves, missions, and massive government fuck-ups to years of doing the same only to let some nerves and worries that your parents will get fed-up with my anti-marriage issues screw us up.” She held her hand out for the skirt but Saxa stopped her.

“They’re not going to get fed-up because it’s a view _I_ share and they know damn well that if they ever treat you as anything less than the other fucking half of my life and soul there will be consequences the Metzger relatives could only dream up in their worst nightmares.” She pressed a thumb over Chadara’s lips, fingers gripping her chin. “We’re solid.”

Chadara nodded. “We’re solid.”

“Good,” Saxa growled, sealing her words with a quick, harsh meeting of their lips. She stood back and grabbed the skirt. “Let me?”

Chadara smirked as she stepped into it. “I’m sure you’re doing this with pure intentions in your heart.”

“Completely pure and innocent,” Saxa murmured as she pressed wet kisses to the line of Chadara’s right hip.

Chadara could feel her stomach contract at the hint of touch, the anticipation of what it usually meant, and she had to grab onto Saxa’s shoulders to steady herself. “Fuck you,” she whispered out on a laugh even as heat swelled low in her body.

“Tonight,” Saxa teased as her fingers gripped Chadara’s left hip.

Chadara did jump at the surprise lick just below her navel. “So pure and innocent.”

“I missed you in the shower, both our showers,” Saxa said. She secured the skirt before running her hands up and down Chadara’s spine. “I think we should have dinner like this.” She pressed a kiss between Chadara’s breasts. “A nice repeat of my birthday.”

Chadara hummed in agreement and leaned into the soothing and warm comfort of Saxa’s touch. It was the familiar distraction she needed to get out of her own head, just like Saxa knew she needed. God, she loved this fucking mess of a woman so damn much. “I’ll consider it for dessert.”

Saxa’s wide smile was reward enough. Even if the dinner was a disaster, even if Milo decided to use Conrad’s leg as litter box, or Mina tripped over the stack of folded towels in the bathroom, it would all work itself out. They’d gotten this far, like Saxa had said, and no one was going anywhere soon, so to speak.

“We really need to get you a local job,” Chadara sighed as Saxa fingers lingered on her skin between each button she fastened on Chadara’s shirt. 

“After this mission, I swear,” Saxa promised.

Chadara knew she meant it. Saxa never threw around vows or promises like so many others from Chadara’s past. She was genuine, true, and while far from perfect, everything and more of what Chadara had desired and wished for in her life. And this was for life, right here, between them. 

Chadara held Saxa’s hands, rubbed her thumb in circles over the skin on her wrists. “I love you.”

“So fucking much,” Saxa agreed. 

Chadara laughed. That was the kind of declaration only a Metzger would make and it meant the absolute world to her.


End file.
